


When the Sky Disappeared

by aTreeCat



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, mysterious bonds, that persist till death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aTreeCat/pseuds/aTreeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The elements all sensed something when the sky disappeared</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Sky Disappeared

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from FF net

That day, the sky disappeared.

For a moment, all across the world, no one could see a speck of blue.

The sun beat too bright, the clouds clustered too dark, and the mist coalesced too gray. Rain poured, thunder roared, and storms howled with grief.

However—like a dream—it soon faded from memory, so few would dwell upon the mysterious phenomena.

But for the mafia world, that moment marked the end of the Golden Era.

That day, the Vongola Decimo died.

...

As soon as he heard the gunshot, Gokudera flung open the doors of the meeting room. At the resounding slam, a courteous silence descended upon the room, and an aisle cleared between him and the fallen form of his boss.  
Tsu…na? he called tentatively.  
The only response was a crack of lightning and the wailing of the wind.

Alone in his room, Lambo cowered at the sudden burst of lightning. But before he could dive under the covers and shout for Maman, the floor shook with the deep rumble of thunder.  
He clutched the wall instead and cried: Tsuna-nii, where are you?

From atop the roof of Namimori Middle School, Hibari frowned at the darkening cluster of clouds. They were supposed to spread freely across the wide skies, so why were they crowding together as such?  
His frown deepened into a scowl: Why, Sawada Tsunayoshi, aren't you fixing this mess?

Near the end of his mid-morning run, Ryohei found himself blinded by a strong flash of light. He heard the people around him mutter about a solar flare, but he knew better. It had to be a message from his extreme little bro—his boxer's instinct told him so.  
Sawada, stay Extreme! he shouted toward the heavens

Chrome froze, trident millimeters from the man's throat. He grovelled at her feet for mercy, but she ignored him—she wouldn't have killed him anyway. Instead, she focused on the fog that had suddenly surrounded them. Not the familiar mist of Mukuro-sama, but an ominous other that made her feel so small and alone.  
Boss… a whispered chant that kept the loneliness at bay

Across the field from Chrome, Mukuro too puzzled over the dense mist. It held such a sinister, sorrowful aura that it had distracted him from his target—it wasn't until he heard the man scream and keel over did he realize he'd probably broken the man's mind.  
He veiled his unease behind a sardonic grin: Oops… sorry 'bout that, Tsunayoshi-kun

Abruptly, in the middle of another meeting on the other side of the world, Yamamoto stood with a start. As curious glances turned upon him, he hastily sat back down with a quavering smile and reassurance that all was fine. But his stomach churned and his ears filled with the pounding cry of rain.  
His smile faded: Tsuna… don't leave us yet

...

At twilight, the sky burned orange;

The elements had withdrawn to grieve


End file.
